


Trop d'informations II

by MilleVisages



Series: En dessous de la ceinture [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Tout tout vous saurez tout sur le zizi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/MilleVisages
Summary: Nick apprend quelque chose sur le Capitaine qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.





	Trop d'informations II

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler pour la saison 6 dans ma note de fin!

Il y avait des choses que Nick aurait bien aimé pouvoir effacer de son esprits pour toujours. Certains récits qu’il avait eu le malheurs de lire dans les journaux de ses ancêtres. Son premier accidenté de la route.  
Le woge de son capitaine à deux heures du matin dans une chambre d’hôtel.  
Ce n’était pas ce que vous croyez.  
Non, vraiment.  
Ça avait débuté relativement normalement, avec une petite enveloppe sur le bureau de Renard, avec une petite menace de mort dedans. Autant dire que personne n’y avait vraiment prêté attention; le capitaine en recevait régulièrement et les traitaient avec le dédain qui convenait.  
Sauf que.  
L’auteur de cette missive particulière avait non seulement réussi à trouver l’adresse très privée de Renard, mais aussi à s’y introduire malgré le système d’alarme paranoïaque. Et avait laissé une autre petite lettre. Sur l’oreiller de l’officier de police.  
Autant dire que le dédain n’était plus de mise après ça. Wu dut en venir au menace pour que leur capitaine se décide à accepter un minimum de protection, et à s’installer provisoirement dans une chambre d’hôtel. (il avait été difficile de déterminer ce qu’il détestait le plus.) Nick et Hank se chargeait de l’enquête; il avait bonne chance que l’assassin ambitieux soit wesen, et ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulaient mettre en danger un collègue moins préparé.  
Lorsqu’ils localisèrent la planque de leur suspect, Nick laissa à son partenaire l’honneur de défoncer la porte. Leur bonne humeur s’évapora quand l’endroit se révéla vide de suspect, mais plein de photographies; d’eux en plein enquête, et surtout, du Capitaine entrant dans l’hôtel.  
Ils se précipitèrent à leur voiture, appelant Wu dans la foulée. Le philippin ne répondant ni à son téléphone, ni à sa radio, Nick avait peut-être grillé quelques limitations de vitesses sur le chemin. Quand il arrivèrent sur les lieux, Wu était en train de s’accrocher à sa voiture pour se relever, égrainant des insultes salées à travers le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage. Il leur hurla qu’il s’appellerait une ambulance lui-même et que le suspect était à l’intérieur.  
Les deux détectives foncèrent, armes aux poings. L’absence de bruit de luttes était le plus effrayant; si Renard avait été surpris dans son sommeil, ils n’arriveraient jamais à temps, et dieu seul savait le genre de répercussion que son assassinat pouvait avoir.  
Lorsqu’ils surgirent dans la chambre, deux choses furent immédiatement très claires: Ils étaient des hommes de peu de foi, et leur capitaine avait autant besoin de protection qu’un serpent a besoin de pantalon.  
Même si Renard avait besoin d’un pantalon. Ou d’un caleçon, au moins. Pour sa défense, les températures étaient particulièrement élevées ces jours-ci, et sa chambre n’avait pas l’air conditionné.  
Ils n’avaient pas du rater le suspect de beaucoup, car Le zauberbiest était encore woge,sa respiration résonnant dans la pièce comme le grognement d’un fauve dérangé. L’assassin était au moins en deux morceaux, son sang, couvrant la moitié de la pièce, donc une bonne partie du capitaine, montrant clairement que la séparation n’avait pas été plaisante.  
Hank rengaina son arme lentement, sentant qu’un geste brusque n’était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Il leva lentement les mains, le regard fixé sur le visage du zauberbiest. Nick l’imita avec un temps de retard, mais il n’avait malheureusement pas le self-control de son partenaire.  
Autrement dit, il était curieux.  
Et il avait regardé.  
Le woge de Renard était… déplaisant. Il s’étendait en plaques et en taches, la peau comme du cuir grouillantes comme si des insectes nécrophages s’affairaient sous la surface. Son torse donnait l’impression que quelqu’un avait essayé de lui arraché la cage thoracique et avait bien failli réussir. Son estomac montrait une large crevasse oblique qui ressemblait à une évisceration bien trop réussie.  
Bien sur, il fallut que Nick regarde plus bas. C’était comme un accident de voitures au ralenti; impossible de détourner les eux tant que la nausée n’était pas plus forte que la fascination.  
Il aurait vraiment voulu que la nausée l’emporte.  
Le pénis de Renard était une aberration cauchemardesque. Que quelque chose d’aussi mutilé semble parfaitement, hideusement fonctionnel lui donnait l’impression que des insectes lui courait sur la peau. Il allait vomir sur une scène de crime. Et franchement, c’était bien fait pour lui.  
Heureusement pour Nick, Hank parla avant qu’il ne rende son déjeuner.  
“Tout va bien Capitaine?”  
L’intonation apaisante du détective parut faire effet et Renard se reprit immédiatement, son woge disparaissant dans un clin d’oeil. Nick s’affaira aussitôt à inspecter le cadavre, essayant très fort de dissimuler son embarras. Hank et Renard bataillèrent un instant autour de l’idée de préservation des preuves avant que le capitaine ne disparaisse dans la petite salle de bain attenante pour se débarrasser du sang qui le couvrait.  
“Hé Nick.”  
“Oui…?”  
“T’as regardé.”  
“… Oui.”  
“Complexé?”  
Le grimm releva le nez de la tache de sang qu’il examinait, toujours un peu vert sur les bords.  
“… Hank…”  
“Quoi?”  
Nick jeta un regard vers la porte de la salle de bain.  
“Juste… estime toi heureux de n’avoir rien vu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, je sais, quand Nick vole l'apparence de Renard, le woge est limité à son visage. MAIS: dans les saison précédentes, il en a sur les mains, et TOUT les autres wesens (et biests, vu que la saison 6 les met à part parce que ???? la règle des trois ??? ) ont un woge qui s'étend sur tout le corps, alors merde.


End file.
